The Verres
The Verres family consists mainly of Tedd, his father, Mr. Edward Verres, and their pet "cat" Jeremy. They are related to the Kitsunes family through Noriko Verres, who is the sister of Mrs. Kitsune. Tedd Verres Tedd Drew Verres is an androgynous-looking teenage boy with a knack for trouble and technology. Tedd is in love with Grace, and is Elliot's best friend. He used to wear large electronically enhanced glasses most of the time. Formerly shy due to being harassed for his feminine appearance and his mother leaving, he has attained a great deal of confidence (and perversion) since being entrusted with developing alien morphing technologies, which he uses on himself and his friends in his spare time for his own amusement. Edward Verres }} Edward Verres is Tedd's father and works for the government. His job is to cover up things that people don't need to know about, such as aliens or genetic experimentation. He also has been seen investigating mysterious occurrences along with agents Cranium and Wolf. Mr. Verres is friends with William and Gillian and it is through them that Tedd got his Transformation Gun. Later on he infiltrated the lycanthrope project after becoming aware of the project from Dr. Sciuridae. In exchange for the information Mr. Verres promised to look after Grace. Mr. Verres has shown he has knowledge of magic, immortals, alien politics, and alternate dimensions. Additionally, it has been said that he has connections to beings of supernatural and paranormal backgrounds. In addition, he has been seen using magic at least once. Mr. Verres is sometimes annoyed by the antics of the main group and never intended to take care of Grace as long as he has, but he deeply cares for them and has recently risked his job to defend his niece from Abraham. However, due to his excessive use of force, he was deemed unfit for investigation work in Moperville, supposedly being too close to those in his jurisdiction. Because of this, he was dismissed from his position as the head of the paranormal division and was forbidden to work on his investigations. However, due to the fact that his connections to the paranormal and supernatural make him invaluable, he has been promoted to the newly created position of "Head of Paranormal Diplomacy" by his boss, Assistant Director Liefeld. Noriko Verres Noriko Verres is Tedd's absent mother, who is last known to have lived somewhere in Europe (unless it was cover story). She is Nanase's mother's sister. It is implied that the two do not get along as when Mrs. Kitsune was asked about her sister she stated in a dark tone, "I have no sister" and terminated the conversation. In 9001% Serious, it's revealed that Adrian Raven was directly responsible for making Noriko abandon her family for her job. He deeply regrets his part in her leaving, but the details of the event are uncertain. According to Tengu, Nanase is the spitting image of Noriko. According to Agent Wolf, she is a legendary monster hunter with a long family history of fighting monsters and evil wizards. Pandora confirms the long line of monster hunters and adds she's wizard. She frequently tested Tedd for magical ability. This happened enough to make Tedd afraid of the sound of the magic analysis wand. Of course, the results were false-negative, because Tedd resisted the scary wand. Van According to Not-Tengu, Noriko has children. He also referred to Noriko's first-born son, which again suggest that Tedd is not Noriko's only child (and while it may be just weird formulation, it is more likely the second child is also a son). As of , her other son is confirmed to be Van, a young boy first seen . Not a Verres, as he is Tedd's half-brother from Europe. Van is seer and seems to be living in Europe with Noriko, because he threatened Arthur and Tedd with her. Jeremy Verres Jeremy, also known as "The Creature Nature Never Intended," is basically a cat with hedgehog spines. Jeremy is Tedd's pet that Mr. Verres brought home one day. Jeremy likes catnip and is fond of Susan, and if Grace's Jeremy form is any indication, should be pretty powerful himself. Jeremy weighs 30 lbs and is about three feet long. Jeremy has high intelligence for an animal, as he is able to open locked doors as long as they don’t require a key, and was able to find Susan during Grace’s party even though she was gender-switched. Jeremy’s bite strength has been shown to be capable of opening canned cat food. References Category:The Verres Verres